ASCE
by Waterlily Angel
Summary: For the day you were born, till the day you were gone. 4 short shots for Ace's birthday. Some are AU . Happy Belated Birthday Ace!


**Four extra short of shots between Luffy and Ace. Happy Birthday Ace! Enjoy! Some are AU.**

**Title: A.S.C.E.**

**Summary: For the day you were born till the day you were gone.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>1. A is for Away<strong>

He glared at the clock, as if daring it to go forward another minute.

It did.

Ace shook his head, he was being foolish again. It was probably every kid's dream to grow up into an adult- he remembered when he couldn't wait to grow up either, on that day he cried. He looked at the sleeping man beside him, his little brother. "Another four minutes, and I'll be seventeen already..." Seventeen was the number he swore to be his limit and pusher. The age he promised to leave to become a pirate and search for freedom.

"Will you be... all right when I go...?"

"Duh."

Luffy grinned and shook out of his sleep, "I can't sleep either," He stared to the clock on the wall, "Oh look! Three more minutes Ace!" "So it is..." Ace mumbled. Luffy looked at him expectantly, "Aren't you excited?" "Not really, so many times has passed that you get used to it." Ace shook his head again.

"Ne Ace? Let's take a walk."

-/-/-/-

"Come on Ace! Hurry up!" Luffy laughed. He ran off ahead from Ace. Ace smiled softly at his antics, "Luffy! Don't go to-"

_**GGRROOOAAARRRR!**_

Ace's eyes widened.

"Luffy!"

His little brother stood in the clearing.

"**Gomu Gomu no Pistol!"**

With a beaten out, medium-sized bear in front of him.

"You-"

"I can take care of myself Ace," Luffy panted, tired but showed his smile nonetheless, "You don't need to worry about me. Sabo will be mad if you break your promise!"

"I-"

"Ok?"

"..."

"..."

"All right," Ace smiled, "Thank you Luffy."

"Happy Birthday Ace."

* * *

><p><strong>1.5 S is for Suprise<strong>

The cool night airs his frame and Ace shivered. He pulled his jacket to wrap around himself tighter in an attempt to get warmer.

College is a pain, he decided. Sure, he's got a scholarship to one of the finest ones and had a secure position in the Whitebeard Corps but the sad part was it was in the New World. Far, far away from his home in the cozy East Blue sitting in the Grand Line

He really missed the warm drinks Makino would serve, the annoying rants from Dandan, the laughter of the village and the little brother he left behind.

He wondered what Luffy was doing now.

It was kinda depressing to spend the night of his birthday and the New Year alone by himself in his dark and cold apartment. Sabo said he would be taking a double shift in the hospital today to make up for the time he took off for his tests in his own Medical University. Ace recalled that he wouldn't be back past dawn at the earliest. And so, with a small container of food he bought from the 24-open-hour convenience store and his bags with him, he headed home with a rain cloud on his head.

Yeah, it was that depressing.

He took the elevator up to his floor, and walked towards the edge of the corridor. The key chain he got from Marco jingled along with him, and he unlocked the door. It was all darkness inside; he fumbled for the light switch. Only to stumble over something large and fell. "Damn!" Ace cursed; great! Now fate was toying with him again! He stood up, and successfully located the switch. He looked down. It was box -with a winder at its side. Feeling very ridiculed, he winded it up. As expected, a doll popped up with the tingly music. But this doll was holding a letter.

He took it.

"_**Look outside! :)"**_

He rushed outside.

Downstairs from his spot he could see candles forming the word.

"_Happy B'day!"_

"AACCEEEE!"

He felt his knees go weak.

Below, it seemed like a whole crowd had gathered. He could spot Marco and the others easily, and the biggest bulk out of them was definitely the Old pops. They were all here! Sabo stood there, grinning with all his glorious mischievousness as he stood beside a waving man with a straw hat.

Straw... hat?

"Luffy! Everyone!"

"Come down here or you'll miss the party Ace!"

The little brother grinned.

And Ace laughed, with tears in his face.

* * *

><p><strong>2. C is for Care<strong>

Ace placed his head against the wood dejectedly.

In front of him, one of the biggest wars in the history was taking place. He could hear their screams.

"_Wait for us Ace! We'll save you!"_

He could hear their yells.

"_Don't give up! Ace is just right there!"_

He could hear their spirits crying out.

"_I'll save you even if it kills me!"_

He could hear his heart shattering.

Why do they care so much for him? This insignificant fool who was the son of the devil himself? Why? Why damn it!

"What's wrong? Having regrets?"

He slowly lifted his head up, and sat.

"I'll take whatever the future gives me."

He could see his old man grinning with his hands fisted on his staff. Now and later he swung it around, repelling flying projectiles. He could see his comrades falling and getting back up again, he closed his eyes at those who never did stand back up. He could see Oars Junior howling and trying to reach him and now ending up in vain on the ground, assumingly dead. He sees more ships being blown, more blood being shed.

"If there's a hand reaching out for me, I'll grab it."

He sees Jozu up against the guy they call Crocodile and Doflamingo. He sees Jiru leading his group in his church-pope-like get up. He could see Vista and his roses flying around with his blades. He sees Atmos wielding his double sword with Haruta. Izo skilfully shooting down enemies. Then... beside him, a young male ran past.

"But if the white blades of justice find me first, then so be it."

Luffy was trying to reach him.

"I won't try to fight anymore. It would just be disrespectful towards them."

Towards those who cared so much for him.

_Thank you for loving someone like me, who is good for nothing... up till this day... thank you_

_Thank you for caring_

* * *

><p><strong>3. E is for Explosion<strong>

Ace swore, if Luffy was anyone but his little brother, he would have kicked the living day lights out of them. Fortunately for the younger one, he was so he was safe... for now...

"What the hell had happened Luffy?"

The said male was in the middle of the mess. On second thought, mess in an understatement. It was a disaster!

The kitchen or what was left of the kitchen anyway, looked like it had been turned into a mining coal! The wallpaper was burning and giving off horrible black smoke while the used to be white tiles on the floor were dusted in black. Pot and pans were here and there and he swore that majority of them had holes burnt right through it. The stoves were burnt and black and laid beside it was the broken, burnt and melted remains of the oven. The once glorious sparkling yellow counter had turned into debris, and nothing more. The cupboards were broken and well, burning. He didn't even want to see the other damages he had yet to take notice of.

"Ehehe... Hiya Ace!"

"Don't 'hiya' me! What the hell is going on around here?"

"Well, you see... I just... I thought..."

Ace pinched his nose. Great! He made his little brother tongue-tied! He softened his tone, "What were you doing Luffy?" "I thought I would make breakfast today... since it's your birthday and it's not fair if you work... but I guess I just messed up...," Luffy mumbled, "Sorry Ace..."'

Ace shook his head softly, "Nah, don't worry about it. I'm just glad this isn't our home, but let's pack up our bags and leave now ok?"

"Huh?"

"This is Garp's home remember? I really don't want to face his wrath right now..."

"Good idea Ace!"

"Not so loud!"

"Whoops!"

They heard a creak from upstairs.

"Ace? Luffy?"

"Shit! We're doomed!"

* * *

><p><strong>It's late but... oh well. It's the thought that counts! *grins like an idiot* I hope you all enjoyed it! A review would be lovely!<strong>

**The letters are A.S.C.E. It was supposed to be only A.C.E. but then I got another idea and just had to type it down since it'll be a waste not to. Happy Belated birthday to Ace and Eichiiro Oda! Happy New Year of the Dragon everyone!**

***hands out oranges***


End file.
